


【授權翻譯】今昔聖誕 Christmas Then, Christmas Now

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 西弗勒斯·斯內普的兩款聖誕。AU短故事
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】今昔聖誕 Christmas Then, Christmas Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

當時……

西弗勒斯嘗試在看到他父親從「某個在酒吧認識的人」那裡搬回家的聖誕樹後不要表現得太興奮。它被粗暴地放在一個角落，看著矮小而可憐。

他和媽媽會在安靜的時候用他們擁有的裝飾物裝飾那棵樹。

媽媽會在聖誕節買一本書送給他，驕傲會從她疲倦的雙眼中一閃而過。他的父親則會用這藉口挑起一場爭鬥，咆哮著那本書不能讓他成為一個男人，即便西弗勒斯認為他那包壓扁了的糖果也同樣不能。

這是一個傳統的聖誕。

****

現在……

西弗勒斯和赫敏外出到森林尋找一棵合適的聖誕樹，身上加持著一道讓他們保持溫暖的咒語。他會嘗試和遊說赫敏今年用銀綠色的裝飾物而她則會說，「不，親愛的，不能連續兩年。」

當赫敏在樹下放好她的禮物後，西弗勒斯會抓到一個在嘗試推斷他要送給她的禮物是什麼的赫敏。

而不知道為什麼一株被施了魔法的槲寄生會在一條寂靜的走廊中懸停在他們之上，他們必須親吻對方。

他在聖誕真的很容易感到高興，赫敏咯咯地笑著說。

他微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
